Chaos and Mizuki Past's Life
by inudemon02
Summary: ok, This is about Chaos and Mizuki past life. It tells How chaos got a demon in her and how Silver became their step brother. A VERY LONG ONE-SHOT! R&R little Shaos.


I DON'T OWN SONIC OR HIS FRIENDS JUST CHAOS AND MIZUKI, ZUKI AND STAR ANYONE ELSE! WARNING ITS REALLY LONG!

It was a peaceful night in Station Square Shadow and Chaos just got to Chaos's home form a date.

Shadow said," Happy Birthday, Chaos."

A pure white hedgehog with red quills that goes to her shoulder, She has dark purple eyes and She wears a blue shirt with a red broken heart with black jeans with shoes like Amy but red and black looks at him, bit anger," Shadow, you promise we wouldn't do anything on my birthday."

Shadow looks at her," Come on, Chaos. One party won't kill you."

Chaos blinks," A party! Shadow, Please don't make me go into my house."

Shadow said," But Mi work so hard on with Silver plus I think it would be fun."

Chaos said," but-"

Shadow place his finger on her lips," Just put a fake smile for them, Please Chaos."

Chaos sighs," fine, Shadow."

Shadow smiles," thank you Windy."

Chaos said," Anytime, Shady."

When Chaos and Shadow walks in it was dark.

Chaos said," Mizuki? Silver?"

The lights went on and everyone yelled," SURPRISE! "

Chaos jumps," WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?"

Blaze said," A party, chaos!"

Chaos growls," I see that!"

A gray hedgehog with purple eyes, with blue quills that goes to her hips She was wearing a yellow shirt with a silver moon and a red sun on it with a black jean skirt that goes to her knees," Onee-chan chill, its just one party."

A voice in Chaos head said," _Kill them, Kill them, all my slave _

Chaos shakes her head a bit.

Sonic said," chaos? You ok?"

Chaos said," No, I won't!"

Tails looks at Chaos Sister Mizuki," What wrong with her?"

Mizuki gets worry," Silver, Red eyes mode."

Silver said," Chaos? Can you hear me?"

Chaos nods," yes, brother."

Amy said," What wrong with Chaos?"

Chaos said," its nothing, guys. Don't worry."

Shadow said," but chaos-"

Chaos growls," I'm fine, don't worry about it, Shady!"

Shadow nods but didn't believe it. He knew that chaos was lying but what she is lying about?

Blaze walks to Chaos," it will be all right, Chaos."

Amy said,' Can someone explain for us?"

Silver said," Its up to Chaos, Amy. Her problem I'm just the older step brother."

Tails ask," Yea, I'm been wonder how did Mizuki and Chaos became your step sisters?"

Mizuki and Chaos look down.

Silver said," tails not a good idea to ask."

Sonic said," Why is that, Silver?"

Chaos shouts," Cause Its makes me uneasy sonic damn it!"

Then she runs upstairs to her room then closes the door

Shadow looks at Sonic," nice going Faker, now my girlfriend is upset."

Sonic shrugs," Sorry Shady."

Shadow punches Sonic before walking up stairs.

Silver sits down," Ok, I'm going to tell you Chaos and Mizuki story then how they got to be my kin."

Everyone nods and sits down and listen to silver (Note Chaos is going to tell Shadow the same one.)

Meanwhile in Chaos room.

Shadow walks in a silver/black room with posters of boy bands, a few ninja posters and a bed with red sheets and chaos on it looking at the ceiling," Hey Shadow."

Shadow walks to the bed and sits on it," What wrong?"

Chaos said," My damn past!"

Shadow said," What about it?"

Chaos said," I will tell you now."

Chaos and Mizuki Past in chaos P.O.V

I was Two years old when Mommy and Daddy took me to a shrine, it was silver and gray with a cat on it he had light green eyes, wearing a kimomo that black with white stripes.

Mommy had gray fur with light purple eyes, with a star on her chest, red quills and she wears a Kimomo that blue and white, Her named is Star," Sweetheart be brave."

Daddy had white fur like mine and dark purple eyes, with blue quills. He wears a black and red Kimomo he has a crescent moon on his chest, His named is Zuki," Star she will be fine, Right Chaos?"

I nod and smile huge at my mom," I will be fine, Mommy! Ace and me are going be great friends!"

Star and Zuki told me that I was go on a play date with this Ace person, but they lied to me.

Star nods," I guess so. I better go check on Mizuki."

Star dash off as Zuki takes my hand," Ready, Chaos?"

I nod and smiling not knowing what was going to happen.

When we walk into the shrine I saw a cat about my aged he had silver fur with gray cat ear, his tail was white with a black tip. He wore a black Kimomo with a red wind mark on it," Hello I'm Ace."

I smile," I'm Chaos!"

Ace gives me an evil smile," yes, I know all ready."

I started to get scare," Daddy…"

I didn't her my daddy voice, I got more scare as Ace got closer to me," Don't worry Chaos, We're going be great friends."

I was sure, he was going to push but instead he hug me and glow silver/white," We're going be sharing a body."

I want to run away right there and now, I want my mommy and daddy.

Ace said," what wrong, Chaos?"

I started to cry," Me don't to Ace."

Ace growls," Too bad!" then his soul appears above him then goes into my body as I scream in pain.

I black out after that, the next mourning I woke up in my bed with Mizuki looking at me," Onee-chan, Ok?"

I nod but it hurt to," yea, I'm."

Mizuki smiles," Yea!"

Two years later.

I was with my best friend Flare, He is a bright red hedgehog with silver quills, and He had dark blue eyes.

Flare said," Chaos, It this a good idea?"

I was top of a tree and I was about to jump," yea! I will be fine, Flare."

Flare said," Ok jump!"

When I jump I shut my eyes. I heard Flare said," Whoa! Chaos you're floating in the air."

I open my eyes and to see the sky," WOW! I'm Flare!"

Flare nods," yea you are but can you stop floating for a second?"

I nod and look at the ground then I started to come down.

When I was on the ground the clan chef saw me with Horror in his eyes," Chaos, Do you have a demon in you?"

At the time I was confuse and didn't know a demon is," I don't know, Sir."

The Clan Chef better known as Naraku said," Come with me. Your have some talking to do."

I nod; I know I'm going be in trouble but for what?

I follow my clan leader," Sir, What did I do?"

He said cold," Nothing its what your parents did."

I was confuse at the time," What did Mama and Daddy do?"

He said harsh," They place a dangerous Demon in your body."

I said," Hun?"

Naraku said," Chaos go into your house." We were in front of my house, which is a cave; I live in a Forest clan of ninjas. My folks were the clan best ninjas!

Mama and Daddy walk outside.

Zuki said," yes, Naraku?"

Naraku said," I as clan leader of The Forest and Wind Tribe sentence you to death!"

I was scare," NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT MAMA AND DADDY!"

Naraku said," I'm sorry Chaos but it have to be done."

I started to cry," No, No not my kin."

Naraku said," Today at Sun High, You two are gone."

Mizuki runs to her sister," Onee-chan?"

Naraku said," Your older sister is just upset at me."

I shout and yelled," YOU'RE GOING TO KILL MY KIN!"

Naraku said softly," Chaos it's the way of the clan, your folks knew better then seal a demon in you their child."

I said," I need Mommy and Daddy!"

Naraku walks away," I'm sorry Chaos someday you will understand."

I started to cry as Mizuki cry with me.

At Sun High Mom and dad were tied to poles with white clothes on them.

I started to cry as I watch arrows attack Mommy and Daddy and their bloodstain the white cloth but they glow two colors Daddy glow light blue as Mommy glows dark green.

Mizuki said softly," Mommy…."

I said softly," Daddy…"

Zuki said in pain," my daughters were keepers of the earth we watch the earth but now we do it in The Keeper realm."

We're so confuse at the time, but we knew they're weren't lying.

Star said in pain," We will watch you in your dreams, my girls and be safe."

Then they died as we cry harder.

Naraku said to Mizuki," You made live with me in tell a family can take you."

I ask," What about me?"

Naraku glares at me," You made live in the woods, Chaos."

I stared at him and was going to cry again

Mizuki begs," Sir, Please take my sister too, please!"

Naraku walks away," No that my final answer."

I walk away form the clan, my sweet home, this where I became Heartless cold heart.

I learn how to fish, get food and make clothes. I became cold heart.

Two more years later!

I was in the house made of wood that I made when I saw something glowing," What is that?"

Then a Silver Hedgehog about my aged and two older hedgehogs one female that gray and the other silver like the little one.

I said scare," H-Hello?"

The little hedgehog said," hi! I'm Silver what's your named?"

I said slowly and low," Chaos or Little wind."

Silver said," Where is your Mommy and Daddy?"

I took a step back; I didn't know how I could answer that. So I stay quiet.

The older female said," Silver, Her family might die."

I said softly and low," My mommy and daddy died and my younger sister Mizuki is with Clan leader."

The older male ask," Why aren't you with the clan leader?"

I said slow and low," I'm a demon holder and I'm a bad girl."

Silver said," You're not a bad girl, Right Mommy?"

The female nods," That right, Silver."

I want to run into my house and pray to The Great Keeper for protection, but my heart told me to stay put.

Silver said," Daddy, Can she live with us?"

I want to cry for joy, I can have a family again but will they reject me? I didn't know if they would or not. I have a curse in my body and his named is Ace.

The Male said," Maybe Son."

Then my hope went back to my cold heart.

Silver said," Please daddy! She has no Mommy and Daddy."

Silver is a good kid, but is he begging his mommy and daddy just for me? I'm worthless I hold a demon in my body.

The female said," Dear think about it."

The Male said," Fine if you can get your sister."

I stare at him," W-What?"

The Female said," Well my named is Hailey and This My Husband Shippo."

Shippo said," Didn't you hear me?"

I said," I did Sir, but I don't know if I can."

I wonder why they want my sister and me; I have a demon inside my body while my sister is normal.

Maybe they're going to take to a safe home, but where did they come form? Are they form a different planet? Are they form the Future? I hope they can take care of my sister and me.

Hailey said," Shippo just let her come with us."

Shippo thinks for a bit.

Silver walks to me," Hey Can I come with you?"

I was about to replied when Shippo said," NO! Silver we're form the Future You can't I'm sorry but no! Is that clear?"

Silver nods very slowly," yes father."

I ask," Sir, Why are you doing this?"

He said slow and softly," In The future you're a hero The Wind is what people called you. We came back in time to bring to the future because of your past was harsh and cruel."

Hailey said," We wanted to give you a better life, Chaos."

I stared at them with my eyes huge, I was wondering how they got my named, but they did say they're form the future.

I said," I will do it! I want my sissy right now!"

Shippo smiles,' we will wait for you, Chaos."

I ran to my clan faster then normal like the wind is carrying me or something.

I saw my sister and she was getting beat by my old clan leader," brat child! You listen to me!"

I started to see everything red, I don't what going on but I felt the wind at the tips of my fingertips, they feel really cold, like Icy cold. I didn't what do to I just want my sister stop being beat by that male dog.

Mizuki cries," I'm sorry Sir! I didn't mean too!"

I wonder what she didn't mean to do? Does she have a power too? That I didn't know about?

Naraku said," quiet demon child!"

My sister started glowing a rainbow color," STOP HITTING ME!"

I was confused right now.

Then She stood up as Naraku back away form her," You give me no chose, sir, Keeper Rainbow strike!"

Then Arrows colors of the rainbow appears around my little sister, The wind around her started giving more power to the arrows like I'm helping her out. The arrows strikes Naraku and killed him on the spot.

I wonder what just happen, My Sister Mizuki started crying," No, the clan will think I did it! I didn't mean to use my attack."

I run to my sister and hug her," Onii-chan!" I called her old nicknamed which little sister.

She looks up at me with her eyes still in tears," Onee-chan?" She called me Big sister like she used to before that bad day.

I nod," Come with me, Mizuki. A family can take us in."

Mizuki looks at me like I'm lying," Really Sister?"

I nod with a rare grin," yep!"

Mizuki said," Lets go!"

I nod and show her the way and Saw Silver and his family wait by my house.

Mizuki smiles," A family, chaos. A real family! We can be happy!"

I said," yes, for once we can be happy."

Mizuki smiles as we walk to Shippo and told that she was hit when I left she started to get powers and got hit for using them without him knowing it and such.

Shippo eyes widen," Its can't be?"

I ask," What?"

Hailey said," It's the Watcher."

Mizuki said," What did the watcher do?"

Silver said," She help the wind and sonic and all of his friends."

Mizuki ask," And that is me?"

Shippo nods," yes, it is."

Mizuki smiles," I'm a hero! That so cool!"

Hailey said," So Shippo what do you say? We take them with us?"

Shippo nods," We do, they need a good home plus we will take them back here about fourteen sound good?"

We shouted at once," Yes! Thank you so much, sir!"

Hailey picks me up as Shippo picks up Mizuki and we fall sleep in their arms.

Twelve years later.

For the last twelve years we had a nice family but we had to come back to our own time, I want to stay with my brother and his best friend Blaze the cat but I need to go back so I can Became The Wind as Mizuki Becomes The Watcher. Silver promised us AKA me and Mizuki he would see us one day and we will live together.

Once we get into our time, we live in the house in the woods near Station Square. One time we had to stop Eggman it was hard, in the future I learn how to control my power and so it Mizuki, I guess She has Chaos control. No one knew our second power, but I have a feeling one day we will learn about that power, but for now we will fight as if we have no power.

Back to normal. PS No ones but Silver and Blaze knows that Chaos and Mizuki have powers in tell now.

Shadow said softly," I'm so sorry that happen to you, Chaos. So you have powers?"

Chaos nods and leans on him," yep, two powers. The Wind is my first power and the other one I don't know what it is."

Shadow smiles and kiss her head," Happy birthday Windy. And now I know the realize reason behind the named."

Chaos said," That I like kites?"

Shadow said," No your The Wind, Chaos."

Chaos said," what took you so long to see that?"

Shadow said," When you fought Eggman with me and now."

Meanwhile down stairs.

Silver just finish," And that what happen."

Blaze said," yea, I'm glad we told you guys, I hate to keep it a secret."

Sonic said," blaze you knew whom the watcher was! Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaze said," Mizuki would get back at me."

Mizuki smile evilly," yep in my own way too."

Tails said," WOW! So Mizuki and Chaos were in the future in most of their life. That so cool!"

Mizuki nods," yeah, it was yet confusing. One of the reason, we live in the forest before Silver drag us out of it."

Silver laugh," Oh yeah, it took a crush in danger to get you two out in what did you called it again?"

Mizuki said with pride in her voice," Hero Mode."

Everyone laughs.

Mizuki said," yeah, yeah it's funny but it's the truth."

Amy said," I just can't believe you got hit for having powers."

Mizuki nods," it's part of life, Amy. Plus what past is past and what present is present."

Amy asks," Hun?"

Mizuki giggles," Its means I don't care its in the past and I'm in the present."

Amy nods.

Sonic said," Ok, where is Chaos and Shadow?"

Silver said," Chaos's room and Shadow knows if he touches her in way she doesn't like, I'm going to kick his tail!"

Shadow walks down stairs," Chaos told me what happen and she fell sleep on her bed."

Silver nods," all right, thanks shadow."

Shadow nods and walks out.

The party ends because one of the birthday girls fell sleep so everyone went home.

The end! This is a very long shot about 14 pages close to 15! Well R&R and Tell what you think of it? Bye Bye!


End file.
